


Perfect Timing

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: As you bury yourself in work, Reiner wants to bury himself in you.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Requests: 1) If you are could I make a request for a smutty imagine with Reiner where he and his s/o gets into a fight over her busy schedule and they end up making up through some steamy sex? 😏
> 
> 2) I definitely think Reiner would be a rough sex kinda guy. Maybe you could write a smutty fic about him having a nasty argument with his wifey and they make up in the bedroom 💦👀

The pile of papers in front of you seems to be getting bigger by the second somehow. For the past few hours, you've been confined to your room, filling report after report, ensuring all precautions are being taken for the next expeditions.

Commander Erwin has been requesting your help for these past few weeks, something having to do with all Squad Leaders and most soldiers catching some strange viral disease and not being able to do their job properly or at all.

Putting the pen down, you use your thumb to gently rub the center of your dominant hand. You can feel a few blisters forming and the muscle starting to hurt. A pained sigh escapes your body as you recline on the chair, looking at the ceiling.

Feeling like you're forgetting something, you look around the nearly empty room until your eyes lay upon the calendar hanging on the wall and you are hit with the realization that you have stood Reiner up yet again.

You slap your forehead before rushing out of the small room. Rushed footsteps and heavy breathing fill the empty headquarters ' halls.

Aggressively knocking on the door, you wait for him to open it. A cold chill going down your spine as he emerges from the inside, an enraged look in his eyes as he crosses his arms against his chest.

"I'm sorry." You whisper, not find enough courage to say anything else. All you can do is look down at your feet while digging your nails onto your hands, so intensely it almost draws blood.

He rolls his eyes at you and arches an eyebrow. "What was it? The 4th time in a row?"

You nod, hurt by the tone of his voice but also understanding where he is coming from, "I got caught up and lost track of time." Your voice dies in your throat halfway through the sentence. His eyes don't leave you even for a second.

"There's always something." He replies before taking a few steps backward, opening enough space for you to enter. Darkness takes over his own with the exception of a small lantern resting on his bedside table, right next to a small book.

You walk past him, the smell of food faintly present in the room. An overwhelming feeling of guilt washing over you as pay close attention to the burned out candles and a simple bouquet of flowers resting in a vase with water by the window.

With barely an ounce of courage, you look up and lock your eyes on his. "I'll make it up to you."

"No, you won't." He calmly but terrifyingly says, his voice in a lower tone than usual. Reiner's arms remain crossed against his chest but his right foot now stands against the wall. He allows his head to fall back as he look up at the ceiling, avoiding your gaze.

"Don't say that." You whisper, a tremble present in your voice. You open your mouth to speak again but not a sound comes out, rather a deep breath closely followed by a cloud of steam. You wrap your arms around your body, gently rubbing up and down your arms in an attempt to keep yourself warm.

"You are never here." Reiner breaks the silence, the anger in his eyes never disappearing. "I learned how to cook just for you."

"And I really appreciate that!" You say, extending your hand in the hopes that you will be able to touch him, but he is barely out of your reach.

"Clearly not enough." He yells. Silence takes over the room yet again as both of you avoid sharing any looks.

A tear rolls down your cheek as you stand up, "Fuck you, Reiner."

In a second, you feel his body pressing yours against the wall, his hand grabbing a fist full of your hair as he pulls it gently, forcing you to look up at the ceiling, "I dare you to say that again."

A smile growing on your lips as you cling onto the sides of his shirt, "Fuck," you whisper, feeling his lips as they plant eager kisses alongside your jawbone.

"You" You continue, your arm gently slows down to his pants as you grab the outline of his dick. A gasp escapes his lips as he continues to nib your skin, leaving small, red marks along the way.

"Reiner." His name falls from your lips with ease as you unbuckle his belt. A devious smile imprinted on his face, you feel his right hand excitedly grabbing your boob. His thumb gently rubs against your nipple and you gasp for a second.

Pulling him closer, you destroy all the distance between you two in an anger filled kiss. He eagerly explores your mouth as you nibble the tip of his tongue.

In a second, his belt loudly hits the floor and you pull his pants down, underwear and all. Your knees touch the cold, wooden floor faster than you've ever known to be possible. His dick twitching in front of you, vigorously awaiting to feel the warmth of your mouth.

With your dominant hand, you happily oblige by stroking him eagerly, attentively watching as his chest rises, working hard to make as little noise as he can, even going as far as to cover his mouth with his hand, but failing miserably.

Sturdyngly holding his cock into place, you wrap your tongue around the pinkish tip, making small, saliva filled circles along the way. You notice how tender he is to your touch so quickly you decide to take advantage of your situation, now using your lips to take the edge of his dick into your mouth.

Teasingly, you remove him out of your mouth, a "pop" sound following closely behind. You shift your eyes up, meeting his halfway there. A pout appears on his face and you smirk at him, a string of saliva connecting your bodies.

"Come on." He says through clenched teeth. You roll your eyes at him but decide to oblige to his request yet again.

Your tongue travels from the tip of his massive cock all the way to the base as you take your free hand towards his balls, massaging them gently. In a swift move, you can feel half of his length in your mouth.

Bobbing your head up and down, he grunts quietly before using your hair that is still wrapped around his fist to force himself down your throat. You gag as you feel him touching your uvula, but thankfully are able to hold it down.

Small drops of saliva dripping from the corners of your mouth onto your shirt, leaving small stains where they land. Moans leaving your throat as you feel your wetness soaking your underwear.

The feeling of Reiner's cock in your mouth drives you near insanity. The simple thought of having him inside you is enough to force you to take your hand and place it in your underpants, using your middle and ring finger to rub circles around your clit.

Allowing him to set the pace, you remove your hand from his cock and place it on his thigh, firmly digging your nails onto his pale skin. The room is filled by the wet sounds coming from your mouth and his grunts.

Precum coats your tongue and, as it mixes with your saliva, it makes your movements easier than before. Your jaw hurts from all the effort, but you make sure to suck him harder every time you bring most of his length out of your mouth.

You can feel his dick pulsating in your mouth, a way of his body telling you he's getting close. Not hesitating, you easily slide two of your fingers inside your pussy, a loud gasp escaping your lips, vibrating against his cock.

His hips began moving, a way for him to feel more of your warm mouth against him. Somehow, he manages to hit deep inside your throat, your wide open lips leaving a wet mark against the skin of his pelvis.

Without a warning, you hear him loudly cursing and his cum shooting at the back of your throat. Not a second or a gag passes, and you swallow everything while you feel your body contracting against your fingers. As your body shakes from your own orgasm, you remove him from your mouth, only the remaining streak of saliva connects your bodies.

A satisfied smile sits on his face as he uses his left arm to pick your body up from the floor, quickly grabbing both sides of your jaw with one hand to pry it open.

"You swallowed everything, right?" He asks, carefully inspecting the inside of your mouth. You simply nod before he lets your face go.

His smile now curling onto a devious smirk, you feel his hands making their way towards your ass as Reiner picks you up and carries you towards the small table in the middle of the room.

He places you down and instantly removes his shirt while you work hard to take off every last piece of clothing that covers your body, completely exposing your soft, warm skin to him. His eyes filled with a tad of insanity, you feel his rough, yet delicate fingers slightly brushing against your sideboob.

"Ahh.." You moan as he uses his index finger and thumb to gently pinch your nipple. His mouth travelling from your jawline to your collarbone, a trail of wet kisses marking his path.

You hook your left hand around his neck, bringing Reiner closer to you while you use your right hand to touch his hard dick. He lets out a moan of his own before bringing his lips up to meet yours in a kiss filled with lust and a hunger you've never seen before.

Using his dominant hand, he touches the wet folds of your pussy, gently spreading them and making sure you're ready to take him in, but his touch is so gentle it almost feels like torture. Realization dawns on you as yet another moan escapes your lips: he wants you to beg for it.

"You are such an asshole." You whimper, feeling two of his fingers entering you in a painfully slow rhythm, a shit-eating grin never leaving his face as he curls his fingers inside you, spasms traveling through your body while yet another loud moan erupts from you.

"Wrong words." he says, you can feel his warm breath against your cold skin. His blonde hair contrasting with the pale moonlight and the minimum amount of light present in the room Your nails digg into his shoulder as you buck your hips forward, trying to get his fingers to go in deeper.

"Please, fuck me." You desperately plead. In that moment, your body is so hot it feels like it might melt away in his touch and the emptiness in your body is becoming unbearable, a feeling that would only disappear once Reiner was fully inside of you.

He nods, removing his fingers from your pussy and carefully rubbing them against your lips. Without a second thought, you run your tongue alongside his digits, instantly tasting yourself on them. This sight alone was nearly enough to drive Reiner over the edge.

He quickly positions himself in front of you, running small circles on your clit and drawing little whimpers out of you. As you wrap your legs around his waist, bringing your ass closer to the edge of the table, you feel his 8 inch cock inside of you.

An audible gasp escapes your throat. Both of your hands now rest behind your back, holding tight onto the edge of the table as Reiner begins to move his hips. He sets a slow pace at first, and you can tell he's enjoying watching your frustrated reactions.

Before you can begin to enjoy yourself, he pulls all the way out, leaving an empty space behind. He moves his hips, the tip of his dick sliding against your wet folds but never coming inside. A single frustrated tear forming in your eyes as you try to guide him.

Instead, his fingers make their way inside but barely down to the first knuckle. Reiner lets out a pleased giggle as watches your body contorting, its way of begging for him. You try not to show it, but it's written all over your face how badly you need to feel him.

As he pulls his digits out yet again, anger clouds your thoughts and you feel like you could yell at him right then and there.

"I said fuck me." You say, demanding more of his affection. He exhales through his nose quietly before grabbing your right thigh, leaving red marks along your skin as he digs his nails into you. You gasp at the gentle yet burning sensation of the scratches he leaves behind.

Reiner begins thrusting into you fast and hard, harder than usual. You tilt your head up, allowing it to hang as you look at the ceiling. A small drop of drool slides from your lips down to your jaw.

As the table jolts, he eagerly watches your boobs bouncing up and down, rhythmically following his movements. The room is rapidly filled by the sounds of your body coming in contact with his mixed with the moans and grunts that escape from both of you.

"Who do you belong to?" He asks, wrapping his hand around your neck and tightening it around either side of your throat, gently applying pressure. You softly gasp for air, a smile never leaving your face.

"To you, Reiner." You reply, feeling the wetness drip from your pussy, down your buttcrack, and onto the dark wooden table.

His cock slips in and out of you with ease, so you decide to make him work for it. Clenching your walls around him, you pay attention to the amount of effort he is putting into this, into making you feel good. His hand never leaves your neck and you hang your mouth open but no sound comes out.

"You are so fucking tight." He whispers against your ear. His warm breath brushing against your sweaty skin as you pay close attention to the way his chest moves as he breathes heavily. An instant passes before you bring your eyes down, watching as he brings himself almost entirely out and, in an instant, slams back into you.

Your grip on his shoulder starts to tighten and your toes begin to curl; he knows you're close. Lips turning dry before you run your tongue along them, you try to moisturize it but failing miserably once you realize most of your saliva has dripped from the corner of your mouth onto your neck and boobs.

"Come around my cock, baby." He says and his words alone are enough to drive you crazy. You involuntarily clench your pussy around his dick and lust takes over his eyes, a smirk curling at the corner of his lips as he lets out a moan of his own.

"Shit," He mumbles. As he hits your g-spot, you feel his cum filling you up and it's enough to bring out your own orgasm. You wrap both of your arms around his body, feeling his dick twitching inside of you, his hot cum dripping deep into you.

Before you have time to catch your breath, you pull him in for a sloppy kiss, carefully sucking on the tip of his tongue as he places both of his palms on the table, trying to find his balance. Separating your lips, you touch your mouth to his shoulder, biting it gently while hearing Reiner's breathless laugh.

You plan a kiss on his skin before whispering against it, "Lay on the bed."

"What?" He asks, his body shifts to further away from you, giving him the opportunity to look at your red face. A few strands of hair stay glued to your sweaty skin as you carefully bite your lower lip, trying your best to seduce him.

"Lay in bed." You repeat yourself, gently pushing him away from you, his dick finally leaving your body as a few drops of a sticky combination of his cum mixed with your wetness fall from your pussy to the ground, leaving small marks where they land.

Reiner quickly obliges, rushing himself towards the bed. Once his back touches the soft, white sheets, he puts left arm behind his neck, trying to support his head, but never once he stops looking at you.

As you approach him, you start sliding your fingers through the covers, moving so slowly you can feel the bumps of his mattress. Never breaking eye contact with him, your fingertips ruffle through dark blonde wisps of leg hair, and his warm skin contrasts with the cold air. You pay attention to the way goosebumps rise on his skin at your touch.

Continuing to make your way up, you eventually reach his dick, bringing a moan out of his throat. A smile on your lips, you place the palms of your hands on his chest before straddling him. Feeling his erection against your ass, you decide to take advantage of the situation.

Smoothly, you begin moving your hips, always making sure he can feel you moving but not enough to satisfy him in any capacity.

His eyes are filled with desire and lust yet his actions are gentle. His touch is desperate and his cock is still pulsating, from his previous orgasms and eagerness, but when his fingertips start touching your hip bones, you can almost feel electric waves of care traveling through your skin towards your heart.

Quickly, you take his cock in your hand, stroking it gently before gladly guiding it towards your wet pussy. The tip brushes against the wet hairs and lightly against your clit, a gasp for air comes out in response.

Once he takes position, you lower your hips, taking his entire length in. You curse under your breath as you feel your pussy stretching around him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in extreme pleasure.

As you remember his previous teasing actions from a few minutes ago, you lift your body up, and his dick bouncing back against his stomach. He looks at you, both confused and frustrated. You smile at him while moving your hair around, tying it up on a messy bun, a few rebel strands sticking to your skin.

"It's not so fun being on the other side, is it?" You ask, placing him in between your wet folds before you begin moving up and down. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he tries to reach for your pussy, failing miserably as you interrupt him, holding his hand down.

He grunts gently while you use your free hand to stroke his cock, using your fluids as lubricant. It glides in your hand with ease, at times brushing against your soaked pubic hair. His breathing becomes shallow as you move your hand up and down, gently massaging his cock.

"Y/N, put me inside of you!" He begs, a desperate look in his eyes. You feel the vein on the side of his dick pulsating, his blood flowing more rapidly than usual. For a second, you allow him to rest inside of you, not enough for him to feel any release, but enough for him to get a taste of what expects him.

Desperation now takes over his mind to the point where he feels he's about to go insane once you wrap your hand around the tip of his cock, gently slapping it against your clit. Grunts escaping both of you, you notice his precum covering your hand and are hit with the realization that not even you can take it anymore.

You guide him yet again before feeling the entire length of his cock inside of you. Pleasure takes over you both as you move your head, making sure you have a better view of his face as you feel his eyes staring into yours. Hair falling from the bun and sticking to your drenched in sweat back.

"I love you." He says, slowly beginning to move his own hips. Your hands still rest on his chest, giving you enough support to move in response, rhythmically matching your movements to his.

The room is soon filled by the sound of his balls slapping against your ass and the loud banging of the bed against the wall. Your heavy breathing matches his as his hands travel through your body, making their way from your bouncing boobs to your hips and finally resting upon your ass.

Lowering your body for a second, you place a hand on his face tenderly, a smile on your face as you connect your lips. In that moment, Reiner could feel every ounce of your love for him. Pulling back, you stay mere centimeters away from him, never moving your hand away from his face.

You place your free hand against the wall, speeding up your movements while paying close attention to his reactions. He's furrowing his eyebrows and making sure to enjoy every second he gets to spend inside of you.

His nails now dig into your asscheek, leaving an imprint and reddish marks all over your skin. Once he begins hitting your cervix, you know it won't take long for you to come. The dim light shines on his face bringing out the color of his piercing eyes.

"S-shit." You mumble underneath your breath as you feel your orgasm washing over you. You clench your pussy around him, your muscles almost locking himself into place. Your legs tremble beside him while you curl your toes, eyes closed shut.

He raises his neck, wrapping his arm around you to hold you close, carefully placing your head on his shoulder. In an instant, you feel his warm cum filling you up yet again and it is enough to drive you to yet another orgasm. In silence, you share sweat drops and shallow breaths, trying to recompose yourselves.

Once you open your eyes again, you notice a tired yet bright smile on his face.

"I'm not done with you." You whisper and watch as he widens his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asks, his dick still twitching inside of you, trying to calm itself down from his third orgasm of the night. In a swift move, you feel him leaving your body, an empty feeling taking his place.

Quickly, you take his cock into your hand and stroke it eagerly. He grunts as he feels your warm hand wrapping around him.

"I stood you up four times," You lower your voice yet again, coming close to his ear. Your dominant hand moving up and down in rapid movements, not giving him a second to breathe. "So it's only fair to make you come four times."

As Reiner looks at your face, he pays close attention to the devious smirk that has taken over your lips. His mind quickly goes blank as you quicken your pace, vigorously stroking his cock but always making sure he is enjoying himself.

Teasingly, you lower your body, touching his dick with your lips yet again. He twitches against your tongue as you taste yourself on him. The mixture of your pussy juice and his cum takes over your taste buds and you continue to stroke him, never once stopping your movements.

"F-fuck Y/N.." He manages to say in between his loud moans and gasps, "You're so good at this."

You can tell how sensible he is to your touch so you try to slow down, only to feel his desperate eyes lock on you. No words leave his mouth but you understand him loud and clear: keep going.

Once you allow him to slide down your tongue, touching the back of your mouth, you can taste more precum smoothly making its way down the head. A smirk is on your face when you remove him from your mouth, looking into his eyes again.

"Are you already gonna come again?" You ask, stroking small circles against the tip of his dick with your thumb. He squirms, nails digging into the mattress as he moves his hips, trying his best to feel as much of your touch as possible.

Before he even has time to say anything in return, his body seems to betray him as you feel the fruits of your labor touching your hand. Warm and white, much like the fluids leaking out of your recently stretched pussy.

Using his own cum, you draw a heart on his thighs, trying to clean your hand. You smile at him and realize his skin looks a little more pale than usual. Worryingly, you rush out of bed to grab him a glass of water, trying to make sure he is at least hydrated.

As you hand him the cup, laughter bursts out of him, almost as if you just told him the funniest joke in the world. You look at Reiner, a confused expression taking over your features.

"Please don't stand me up again," He sits up, taking a few quick sips while trying to catch his breath, "I don't think it's possible for me to come any more than this."

You shrug your shoulders, laughing at his charming stupidity. Carefully, you lay above his body again, making sure you aren't hurting him in any way. As you place your head on his chest, he wraps his arms around you. One hand carefully playing with your hand as the other hugs you close.

In the silent room, you can clearly hear his heart beating and a sense of calm washes over you.

"I promise not to forget another one of our dates." You say, your lips move gently moving against his skin, tickling him a bit.

"Please don't." He whispers in return, "I genuinely don't think I can handle another one of these sessions."

"Maybe we can raise that number to five soon." You respond as he feels a smirk forming on the corner of your lips.

"Oh lord." is the last thing he says before closing his eyes, allowing his body to relax and finally being able to go to sleep.

You smell the candles in the room and the smell of his sweaty skin. Reiner has been nothing but loving and understanding from the very beginning and your love for him only grows with each passing day.

In his arms, you feel safer than you have ever felt and before being drifted to sleep yourself, you quietly whisper against his skin, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of effort into this story, so you guys like it PLEEEASE let me know. I'm not confident in my smut writing and your feedback always helps!


End file.
